Tetoválás
by KatieWR
Summary: Kísérleti Franada szösszenet, egy rövid beszélgetés, nyugodt reggel. Jó olvasást!


Tetoválás

- Annyira jól elterveztem mindent – szólalt meg hirtelen. - És te most tönkreteszed.  
- Hm?  
A fiú hangja nem volt megrovó. Valójában a hangsúlyokat sem tette mindig helyre, néha egyszerűen csak nem foglalkozott velük, abban élt még mindig, hogy nem szükségszerű, elvégre senki nem hallja meg a hangját.  
Ott feküdtek az ágyban, félig-meddig betakarózva, a kellemes melegben. Ő egy párnát ölelt, a másik a medve bundáját cirógatta, odaadón, kedveskedve, de nem odafigyelve. A csend hosszúra nyúlt, mintha gondolkodna, van-e értelme hosszabban kifejteni, amit mondani akar – ő nagyon örült volna, hiszen eddig csak azt látta, amit a másik engedett neki. A végtelenül hálás mosolyokat, amiért törődik vele, de a tekintete bezárkózó, nem akar és nem fog megnyílni, mert próbálja magát megvédeni az újabb csalódástól. A véleményét kifejti, és bármiről beszélget, mert tájékozott, intelligens, csak éppen magáról nem szól soha egy szót sem: szándékosan kerüli az olyan helyzeteket, amikor a magánéletéről vagy önmagáról kellene beszélnie. Szándékosan és kitartóan. Ő bizonyult kitartóbbnak. Egyszer úgyis kibukik belőle.  
- Hogy érted? - szólt mégis, hátha csak biztatás kell, a jelzés, hogy figyel, és kész meghallgatni.  
Hirtelen mozdulattal ült fel, a paplan a derekára csúszott, aztán onnan is le, mikor megfordult. A szarvas szinte élni látszott a hátán, ahogy nyújtózás közben felhullámoztak az izmok hófehér bőre alatt. Egészen addig nem tudott a tetoválásokról, míg le nem vetkőztek. Furcsa meglepetés volt, fogalma sem volt, hogy ezek megmaradnak rajtuk. Mathieu nem szolgált semmiféle magyarázattal róluk, ahogy most sem, csak az ágy mellől felvette a vékony pulóverét és belebújt. Elöl nem húzta össze, így a feneke alá lógott, cserébe a szarvas egyik szeme és az agancsa kilesett a szövet alól, mintha megrovóan nézné őt. A fiú felugrott, az egyik ruhásszekrényhez lépett, és a szolgálati kabát zsebéből elővett egy doboz cigarettát, mellé gravírozott vihargyújtó járt, a márkát egyiken sem látta.  
Egészen úgy hatott, mint valami rituálé, odaállt az ablakhoz, kinézett, csak az erdőt láthatta odakint, az évszázados juharfákat, amik bekerítették a házat, eltakarva mindenki elől.  
- Annyira jól elterveztem mindent, az egész életemet – kezdte újra, halkan, és ezúttal lemondó sóhajjal szökött ki ajkain a füst. - Hogy mit csinálok, mikor, hogyan. - _A kivel kimaradt._ - És, hogy az a gondolat majd csak sokkal később környékez meg, hogy majd sokkal-sokkal később kelljen foglalkoznom vele, mikor elég idős leszek, hogy értsem. - _Hová akarsz érettebb lenni? _Kis csend, nem szólt közbe, tudta, hogy most türelmesnek kell lennie. A cigaretta a szájában maradhatott, mert csinált valamit, egy pillanat múlva kiderült: feljebb húzta a vékony pulóver ujját a jobb karján, és azt hátra csúsztatta, úgy fordítva, hogy a fekete hullámvonalba rendezett rövid mondat látsszon alkarjának belső, puha részén. Elolvasta korábban, meglepetésében a szöveget, s csak félig értette, hogy miért pont az került oda.  
_A Mari Usque Ad Mare.*  
- _Azért marad a háborúknak nyoma rajtunk, mert túlságosan ragaszkodunk hozzájuk – jelentette ki. - A háborúkhoz, az eszmékhez, a csatákhoz, a forradásokhoz. Én ezekhez ragaszkodom inkább, úgyhogy nem fognak egyhamar elmúlni – jelentette ki csendesen.  
Felemelkedett az ágyról, ő nem foglalkozott a ruhákkal, odaosont félig mögé, óvatosan végigsimított a bőrén, az éjfekete tintán.  
- Az ok, amiért egyedül kell lennem – suttogta az ablakon túli világra meredve, aztán ráfújta a füstöt, elhúzta a karját és visszarántotta rá a ruha ujját. Francis átölelte hátulról, összesimultak. - Hm? Kérsz? - kínálta felé a cigarettát, de nemet intett és inkább úgy húzta magához, hogy megcsókolhassa.  
Mathieu nem volt olyan félénk, mint először hitte róla. Csendes volt, az igaz, visszahúzódó és bezárkózó, de jó beszélgetőpartner, és néha meglepően dacosan ragaszkodott a véleményéhez. Nem volt olyan simulékony és alkalmazkodó sem, mint várta, de ez tetszett benne. És a csókja... nagyon, őrjítően jó, pedig állítása szerint ennyire közel még senkit nem engedett magához.  
Szembefordította magával, homlokát a vállának támasztotta, a ruhaanyag alól kilátszott a vállán lévő minta: olyan volt, mintha egy medve úgy hagyta volna ott a nyomát, hogy előtte vörös festékbe lépett.  
- Sajnálom – mondta halkan. - Nem vagy egyedül – fűzte hozzá. A másik teste megrázkódott, egy gyötrelmesen hosszú pillanatig attól tartott sír, de felkapva a fejét látta, hogy csak némán nevet. Pimasz mosollyal az arcába fújta a füstöt, majd elnyomta a csikket a párkányon lévő, eddig üres hamutartóban.  
- Nem érdekes – vont vállat, és ellépve az ablaktól húzta magával, vissza az ágy felé. Szenvtelenül nézett rá, ahogy leült, a tekintete mégis üzent valamit, amit még nem teljesen értett, és mielőtt elmerülhetett volna benne, a fiú elkapta a pillantását, és valódi, békés mosollyal nézte a medvét, aki álmosan bújt oda hozzá egy kis simogatásért. Francis odahajolt hozzá, a nyakába csókolt, mire oldalra biccentette a fejét, hogy engedjen az érintéseknek.  
Igazából tényleg nem volt fontos, mint később (sokkal-sokkal később) kiderült, Kanada valójában hálás volt, csak a mondandója kevésbé egyezett azzal, mintsem ezt kimondja, és akkortájt még minden pillanatban azt várta, mikor hagyja ott, mikor marad megint egyedül, mert nehezen bízott abban, hogy az évszázadok alatt berögzült magánya megváltozhat. De megváltozott, s szépen lassacskán oldódott fel, pillanatról-pillanatra vetkőzte le a kitárulkozástól, csalódástól való félelmét.  
S mire úgy ítélte meg, eleget tud róla, hogy _ismerje_, a felirat eltűnt a párja karjáról.

2013. 10. 18-23.

*Tengertől tengerig., latin, Kanada mottója


End file.
